Eavesdrop
by nessh
Summary: "Ratu Elsa dan Master Kristoff" "Berkeringat" "perpustakaan" Kristanna.


**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**Eavesdrop**

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

Hari yang cerah di minggu pagi di musim semi. Putri Anna dari Arendelle melompat-lompat riang menuju dapur. Hari ini, ia berencana mengajak Kristoff piknik di atas bukit dan untuk itu, dia perlu menyiapkan beberapa hal. Seperti: air, sandwich, buah-buahan dan tentunya, cokelat.

Alfons, salah satu koki kerajaan, dengan senang hati menyiapkan seluruh keperluan piknik begitu Anna menceritakan niatnya. Dia tersenyum lebar, sekarang ia hanya perlu mencari Kristoff.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kristoff, beberapa hari belakangan Anna jarang sekali bertemu dengannya. Setiap kali Anna berusaha mengajaknya pergi, Kristoff selalu beralasan dia sibuk dengan berbagai alasan. Entah pertemuan dengan para _Ice Harvester _yang lain atau memperbaiki kereta luncurnya yang seingat Anna baik-baik saja.

Minggu lalu, ketika Anna sedang melamun di depan jendela kamarnya, ia melihat Kristoff sedang berjalan-jalan di taman bersama Elsa. Mereka berdua tertawa, membuat Anna heran melihatnya. Sejak kapan Kristoff dekat dengan Elsa? Karena sepengetahuan Anna, Kristoff masih sedikit takut pada Elsa, bukan karena Elsa seorang Ratu atau bisa mengendalikan es. Tapi karena Elsa adalah kakak Anna.

Anna baru akan memanggil mereka ketika pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka dengan suara keras. Anna terlonjak kaget dan segera menoleh, mendapati Olaf memasuki kamarnya, tersenyum lebar.

"Hey Anna! Ayo kita keluar! Bunganya mekar dan mereka _sangaaaattttt _cantik!" kata Olaf dengan semangat.

"Oh. Emm—" Anna melirik ke jendelanya lagi, mendapati Kristoff dan Elsa tidak lagi di taman. "Tentu! Ayo kita ke bawah Olaf!"

"Yippie!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Anna menarik Olaf berlari menyusuri lorong dan meluncur turun. Dan menabrak sederetan patung.

"Anna, apa yang kamu lakukan?" suara Elsa terdengar geli.

"Kami mau melihat bunga!" sahut Olaf dengan semangat.

"Err—ya! Kita mau melihat bunga!" Anna melompat bangun, nyengir lebar pada Kristoff dan Elsa yang menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Daan….kalian ikut juga!"

Kristoff berkedip. "Hah?"

Elsa menghela nafas. "Maaf Anna, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus menghadiri rapat sekarang,"

Anna terlihat kecewa, lalu ia melirik pada Kristoff, menatapnya penuh harap.

"Maaf Anna. Aku harus mengambil es di gunung sekarang. Persediaan mulai menipis," kata Kristoff, tersenyum kecil. "Jaadiii. Sampai ketemu nanti, Anna," Kristoff menoleh pada Elsa dan tersenyum lebar. "Dan sampai nanti, Elsa,"

Kristoff meraih tangan Elsa dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Membuat Anna melongo. Kemudian Kristoff menghampiri Anna, mengecup pipinya sekilas sebelum pamitan dengan Olaf dan pergi.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat bersenang-senang kalian berdua,"

Anna terbangun dari transnya.

"Sampai nanti Elsa!" seru Olaf sebelum menarik Anna.

"Hah—ap—Olaf!"

Sisa hari itu Anna habiskan bersama Olaf. Bahkan ia hanya makan malam bersama Olaf karena Kristoff belum kembali dan Elsa memilih untuk makan di perpusatakaan karena pekerjaan yang sangat banyak.

Sejak hari itu dia hanya bertemu Kristoff sesekali saja dan tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu dengannya selama lebih dari sejam. Dengan Elsa, Anna mengerti karena Elsa seorang Ratu dan memiliki sangat banyak tuntutan. Tapi apa alasan Kristoff?

Anna juga sering mendapati Elsa dan Kristoff berbicara pelan, saling berbisik, lalu tertawa kecil. Mereka selalu berhenti bicara setiap kali Anna mendekat, tersenyum kecil, lalu menghilang dengan berbagai alasan.

Tunggu. Apa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Anna?

Anna menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari Kristoff.

Tapi Anna tidak bisa menemukan Kristoff di kandang kuda. Dia kembali ke dalam istana setelah memberi Sven beberapa potong wortel. Tapi Kristoff juga tidak ada di kamarnya. Anna menimbang-nimbang, dimana kemungkinan Kristoff menghabiskan waktunya.

Tiba-tiba, Anna mendengar suara-suara mendekat. Refleks, dia menutup pintu kamar Kristoff dan berbelok di lorong. Anna tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan itu, tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Punggung Anna menempel di tembok sementara ia berusaha mendengar suara-suara itu lebih jelas.

"Ratu Elsa dan Master Kristoff….."

"….berkeringat…."

"…perpustakaan…"

Anna mengenali suara-suara itu sebagai Ronja dan Liv, orang-orang yang baru Gerda pekerjakan untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah.

"...intens…"

"…_panas_…"

Anna penasaran. Potongan-potongan kata yang Anna dengar tidak bisa dirangkai tanpa membuat Anna merasa bingung, tidak enak dan….cemburu? entahlah. Tapi Anna tidak menyukai perasaan itu.

Suara-suara tersebut semakin sayup hingga akhirnya menghilang.

Anna semakin penasaran. Dia segera pergi ke perpustakaan. Anna tahu, Elsa ada disana hari ini. Dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Intinya, Elsa selalu ada disana.

Di depan pintu perpustakaan, Anna berhenti. Tangannya mengepal di udara, hendak mengetuk pintu ketika dia mendengar—

"_Oh! Kristoff, kamu semakin baik,"_

Desahan Elsa membuat mata Anna membulat. Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana?

Terdengar suara Kristoff tertawa kecil. _"Aku masih tidak percaya kamu sangat ahli dalam hal ini, Elsa_,"

_"Kenapa? Karena aku seorang perempuan?"_

_"Yaah, maksudku—_" Kristoff menggeram pelan.

_"Oh! Kristoff!,"_

Pipi Anna perlahan memerah. Apa mereka melakukan _itu_?

_"Maaf. Seperti kataku tadi, aku tidak mengira seorang Ratu bisa mengetahui banyak hal tentang," _Kristoff menggeram lagi. "_Ini,"_

_"Aku suka membaca buku dan beberapa kali mempraktekannya sendiri. Sekarang, puaskan aku Kristoff. Tunjukkan semua yang kamu punya,"_

Anna yakin mukanya sekarang lebih merah dari tomat segar yang tadi dia lihat di dapur. Suara desahan Elsa dan geraman Kristoff terdengar semakin jelas.

_"Kalau kamu bisa melakukan ini, bagaimana dengan Anna?"_

_"Jujur, aku tidak tahu. Ngomong-ngomong soal Anna, dia belum tahu soal kita?"_

_"Sepertinya tidak. Sebaiknya tidak,"_

_Apa?! Kenapa mereka tega melakukan ini di belakangku? Kenapa mereka melakukan ini?! _

_"Oh Kristoff," _Elsa terengah-engah.

_"Terima ini, Elsa,_" Kristoff menggeram lagi.

Elsa mendesah gembira. _"Itu sangat bagus! Lagi Kristoff_,"

Anna tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia segera memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

Mendapati Elsa dan Kristoff, berdiri berhadapan, masih berpakaian lengkap dan masing-masing memegang sebilah pedang kayu. Keduanya terlihat terengah-engah.

"Anna!" Kristoff menatap Anna kaget.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" jerit Anna sambil menunjuk kearah keduanya.

Kristoff dan Elsa saling pandang, sebelum keduanya mendesah pelan.

"Aku melatih Kristoff seni pedang sebelum aku memberikan gelar Ksatria padanya di pesta ulangtahunmu nanti," kata Elsa, menyimpan pedang kayunya di atas meja dan duduk di kursi. "Kami tidak memberitahumu karena kami ingin memberimu kejutan,"

"Oh," gumam Anna.

Kristoff memutar matanya. "Ya Anna, _'oh'_. Dan apa yang kamu kira kami lakukan?"

Wajah Anna memerah. "Tidak apa-apa! Jadi—teruslah berlatih! Dadah!"

Kristoff dan Elsa hanya diam mematung melihat Anna yang melesat keluar ruangan. Melupakan rencananya untuk mengajak Kristoff berpiknik.


End file.
